Marry Me
by Layla166
Summary: Artie's trying to come up with a way to pop the question. How will he ask her? Artie/Tina fluff, set about five years after graduation. My first fic!


**Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX, and the song "Marry Me" belongs to Train**

* * *

><p>My fingers are anxiously tapping against the table, while my other hand is in my coat pocket, clenched tightly to a small box.<p>

"Artie? Are you okay?"

Her solicitous voice breaks me from my daze, and I look up into her chocolate-brown eyes. Smiling, I respond, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

A couple of days before high school graduation, Mike broke up with Tina. He was moving to Los Angeles; it wouldn't have worked out. That night she called me, upset, so I took her out to Starbucks the next morning. Within the next few days, we were back together.

Now, five years later, I share an apartment with Tina in New York City. She's managing a nearby Hot Topic, while I am teaching guitar at a School of Rock a few blocks away. Every once in a while we'll run into Kurt or Mercedes, who are working at a small fashion company, or Rachel, who has pursued her lifelong Broadway dreams.

As of right this moment, Tina and I are sitting in our favorite coffee shop. My hand fumbles with the box in my pocket as I listen to the blonde girl playing her guitar on the small stage.

"You've seemed very jittery these past couple of days," Tina tells me. "Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm fine," I repeat, listening to the final chords of the country song the girl was singing.

Then, an idea strikes me. "Actually, I'm more than fine," I tell Tina. Without saying anything further, I back my wheelchair away from the table and roll up to the small stage.

"Excuse me," I say, getting the blonde's attention. "Do you mind if I borrow this guitar for a minute?"

The girl, maybe twenty-five, looks a bit perplexed. Nonetheless, she steps off her stool and hands me her guitar.

I turn around to face Tina, who is very confused by this point.

"What are you doing?" she whispers, conscious of the stares from other customers.

I say nothing and start strumming, my anxiety long gone. Tina smiles, recognizing the tune.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<em>

She finally realizes what song this is, and she gasps.

_Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

My song has drawn quite a crowd by now, employees and customers. But I don't take my eyes away from hers.

_Together can never be close enough for me_  
><em>Feel like I am close enough to you<em>  
><em>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you<em>  
><em>And you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Now that the wait is over<em>  
><em>And love and has finally shown her my way<em>  
><em>Marry me<em>  
><em>Today and every day<em>  
><em>Marry me<em>  
><em>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<em>  
><em>Say you will<em>  
><em>Mm-hmm<em>  
><em>Say you will<em>  
><em>Mm-hmm<em>

I see tears welling up in Tina's eyes, a big grin plastered on her beautiful face.

_Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<em>

_And marry me_  
><em>Today and everyday<em>  
><em>Marry me<em>  
><em>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<em>  
><em>Say you will<em>  
><em>Mm-hmm<em>  
><em>Say you will<em>  
><em>Marry me<em>  
><em>Mm-hmm<em>

I place the guitar down, pull the small velvet box from my pocket, and open it. "Marry me, Tee."

Tina nods, tears streaming down her face. "I will," she whispers. It's only then that I realize my eyes are also damp.

The small audience applauds, and I can hear a few girls go 'aww' as Tina jumps out of her chair and kisses me full on the lips.

We pull apart, grinning like idiots as I place the ring on her finger. She throws her arms around me once again.

"I love you, Tee."

"I love you too, Wheels."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I heard this song on the radio last night, and this scenario popped into my head so I just had to write it down :)<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
